


Tranformers: Tales Of Aquarius.

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: ADHD, And If It Does It's Just For Backstory Reasons, Anxiety, Arguing, Bullying, But it doesn't really happen, Child Neglect...?, Child Soldiers, Depression, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Issues, Parents Like One Child More Than The Other, Tackling Tough Topics, Tags Will Get Added As The Story Goes Probably, hints at abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: This Focuses On The Life Of A Mini-bot Named Shortstorm Going Through Life On The Lonely Little Planet Of Aquarius, Which Has Little Visitors.





	1. Slice Of Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I Wanted To Make This To Talk About What Shortstorm Went Through As A Kid And What Made Her Into What She Is Now. Note That There May Be SOME Continuity Errors But I Can't Promise That It Will Be Continuous. And I Came Up With The Idea Of The Planet Aquarius So If Anything Seems Out Of Place Then That's Because It's A Wierd Planet!

It Was A Grey Day In Theaustrata, Aqaurius. The Sounds Of A Youngling's Pedesteps Echoed Through The Empty Streets. "HEY DORK!" A Bot Said. The Youngling Turned Around And Rolled Their Optics. "What Is It?" Shortstorm Asked. "Didja Really Think We Were Done With Ya?" The Bot Said. "Yeah, Actually." Shortstorm Said. "Look, Metalica, Just Buzz Off, Wouldja?!" Shortstorm Said. Metalica Walked Over Wearing A Smirk On His Face. "Only Dumb Insecticons 'Buzz Off' Ya Idiot." Metalica Said. "H-Hey! R-Rude!" Scuttle Said. "I've Gotta Get Home And Listen To My Processor Chips Die. Seeya." Shortstorm Said. Metalica Grabbed Shortstorm's Wrist. "Not So Fast!" Metalica Said. "Yeah Buddy, Buddy!" Scuttle Said. "Let Go!! My Mom's Gonna Kill Me!" Shortstorm Said. Shortstorm Felt Metalica's Fist Collide With Her Head. Metalica Let Go Of Shortstorm's Wrist And Started To Beat Her Up. "Too Scared To Fight Back? Fight Back?" Scuttle Said. ' **SCRAM AND LEAVE HER ALONE YA COWARDS!!!** " A Bot Said. Metalica And Scuttle Ran Off. Shortstorm Backed Away And Knocked A Box Over And It Fell On Her. "Don't Worry Kiddo, I Won't Hurt Ya." The Bot Said. Shortstorm Slowly Came Out. "Want Me To Walk Ya Home?" The Bot Asked. Shortstorm Waited A Moment Before Nodding. The Bot Walked Shortstorm Home And Knocked On The Door. "Hello?" Miststorm Said. "Shortstorm Got Beaten Up By Some Bots From Who Knows Where, So Ya May Wanna Give Her A Quick Once Over." The Bot Said.  _"Who's At The Door Miststorm?"_ A Bot Asked From The Living Room. "Come See For Yourself." Miststorm Said. " _Alright, I'm Coming._ " The Bot Said Walking Over. Shortstorm Waved At The Bot. "Oh, Shortstorm, There You Are! We Were Worried About You!" The Bot Said. "Oh, Hey @~'." The Bot Said. "Oh! <[¿<|}\¢, Didn't Expect To See You Here!" @~' Said. "I Always Have A Tendency To Pop Up Randomly, Huh?" <[¿<|}\¢ Said. Shortstorm Walked In. "Thanks For Walkin' Me Home!" Shortstorm Said. "No Problem." <[¿<|}\¢ Said. <[¿<|}\¢Waved Goodbye And Walked Off. Shortstorm Plopped Onto The Couch. "Shortstorm, Who Exactly Beat You Up?" @~' Asked. "N-Nobot!" Shortstorm Stuttered. "Shortstorm, We Don't Like Liars." Miststorm Said. "What Miststorm Means To Say Is, Shortstorm, Sweetspark, If Someone Is Hurting You, We Need To Know Who It Is So We Can Tell Their Superior About Their Behaviour." @~' Said. ".... Scuttle.... Scuttle And Metalica." Shortstorm Said. "Scuttle And Metalica? From 5th Grade?" Miststorm Asked. Shortstorm Nodded. "3 Years Later And They're Still Banging On You." Miststorm Scoffed. "Shortstorm, Why Didn't You Tell Us?" @~' Asked. "I......." Shortstorm Trailed Off. "I... Just Thought They'd Back Off Is All." Shortstorm Lied. "*Sigh* You Need To Learn That They Won't Back Off." Miststorm Scoffed. "I'm Headed To Recharge." Shortstorm Said. "Alright." Miststorm Said. "Night, Sweetspark." @~' Said. Shortstorm Walked Into Her Room. "Home Sweet Home." Shortstorm Sighed. Shortstorm Climbed Onto Her Recharge Slab And Fell Into Recharge.


	2. "Nightmare On Theaustrata"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Asks Her Dad If She Can Go To Work With Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Had To Do A Bit Of Brainstorming (Heh.) For This Chapter So That's Why It's Taken A Bit To Write!

(Theaustrata, Aquarius.) Shortstorm Walked Downstairs And Saw @~' Getting Ready To Go To Work. "C-Can I Go With You Today?" Shortstorm Asked. "Hm? Oh! Shortstorm, Sweetspark, What Are You Doing Up So Early?" @~' Asked. Shortstorm Shrugged. "Sorry, Sweetspark, Not Today, It's Gonna Be Busy Today." @~' Said. "That's What Ya Said Yesterday, And The Day Before That, And The Day Before That, And The Day Before That. It's What You've Been Saying Ever Since You Got This New Job. I'm......I'm Starting To Think Ya Don't Like Me." Shortstorm Sighed. @~' Got Down To Shortstorm's Height And Hugged Her. "You Know That's Not True, Right Sweetspark?" @~' Asked. "I-I-I Don't Know....." Shortstorm Hiccuped. "Look, Sweetspark, It's Not Because I Don't Like You, It's Because The Stuff I'm Doing Is....  _(I'M SORRY!!! *Choom Choom*)_ Complicated." @~' Said. "Suuure It Is." Shortstorm Chuffed. "Once All Your Chores Are Done, Whether Miststorm Okays It Or Not, You Can Go Visit Forestgreen If You'd Like." @~' Smiled. "Thanks, Dad." Shortstorm Smiled. "Uh Oh, Was That A  _Smile_ I Saw?" @~' Chuckled. "N-No! I Don't Know What You're Talking About!" Shortstorm Said. "Looks Like Someone's Tum-Tum Needs A Ticklin'!" @~' Chuckled Tickling Shortstorm. "Ha! Okay Okay! I Get It! I Need To Lighten Up!" Shortstorm Laughed. @~' Stopped Tickling Shortstorm And She Caught Her Breath. "Y-Y-You're The Best-Worst Decepticon Ever, Ya Know That?" Shortstorm Panted. "Heh." @~' Chuckled. A Knock Came On The Door. @~' Opened The Door. "@~'?" A Raspy Voice Asked. "Oh, We're Starting Early Today?" @~' Asked. "¥¢@#. +@{¿¢+ $#•÷¢) ^» (@$+. ¥@ {¢@)%?" The Bot Asked. "Hold On A Moment, Bye Sweetspark! See You When I Get Home!" @~' Said. "Bye, Dad!" Shortstorm Smiled. "÷#•'$ +#¢  <|]?" The Bot Asked. "$#•{+$+•{~. {¢@\\\% |/(¢»¢/]@/+." @~' Smirked. ".... #¢'\\\ (|/] •^+, %•^ </•÷." The Bot Said. "....| </•^, (•{¢$+•[<. | )^$+ #•»¢ +#@+ ÷#¢/ #¢ ]•¢$, | [@/ ;¢ +#¢{¢ (@$+ ¢/•^¿#." @~' Sighed. "^¢ [@/ •/\ ¥ #•»¢." (•{¢$+•[< Nodded.


	3. "Stowaway!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Stows Away In Her Dads Work Bag. Uh Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If This Seems Rushed, Sorry, But It Popped Into My Head A Few Minutes Before Bed So...... Yeah, Enjoy The Chapter!!!

Shortstorm Woke Up At 6:00. Just Before Her Dad Left.  **Perfect.** Shortstorm Put A Few Granola Bars Inside Her Sub-Space And Climbed Into Her Dads Bag And Fell Into Recharge. "* _Alright, Miststorm, See You And Shortstorm Later.*"_ @~' Said. @~' Grabbed His Bag And Walked Out The Door. Shortstorm Felt Movement And Woke Up. " _*All Ready?*"_ ¿\|+[# Asked.  _"*Yes, Sir, ¿\|+[#, Sir.*"_ @~' Said. @~' Walked Into What Sounded To Be A Ship.  _"*Morning, @~'."_ A Bot Said. "* _Good Morning, $[|$[•{$@¥.*"_ @~' Said. @~' Put His Bag Down With A Thunk.  _"*How Close To The Target Are We?*"_ @~' Asked.  _"*At Least An Hour 'Way.*"_ ({_[|}\¢ Said.  _"*Sigh* Oh Well, We've Had Far Worse.*"_ @~' Said. Shortstorm Opened @~'s Bag A Little Bit, Just Enough To See Out.  _"*We Can Wait An Hour.*"_ ¿\|+[# Said. $[|$[•{$@¥ Sat Down On A Crate Right Next To Shortstorm. 


	4. "Big Trouble In Little Aquarius."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Gets Discovered. Uh Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poof, Suddenly, Chapter!

$¢|$¢•{$@¥ Saw Movent In @~'s Bag And Opened It Up. "Put Me Down!!!!" Shortstorm Said. @~' And The Others Looked Over. Shortstorm Smiled Nervously And Waved. "@~'? Do You Know This Bot?" ¿\|+[# Asked. "......Just From-" @~' Started. "Just From Bumping Into Eachother In The Streets, Sir!" Shortstorm Interrupted. "Well, Then, If He Knows You Not That Personally Then He Shouldn't Know Your Name, Yes?" ¿\|+[# Asked. Shortstorm's Optics Shrank. "@~', Who Is This?" ¿\|+[# Asked. "She's...... Sh-She's... She's M-My Daughter, ¿\|+[#, Sir." @~' Sighed. ¿\|+[# Had A Menacing Flash In His Optics. "@~', Follow Me." ¿\|+[# Said. @~' Followed. @~' Walked Into A Room With ¿\|+[#. "You Need Me For Something, ¿\|+[#, Sir?" @~' Asked. Screams Were Heard Coming From The Room With @~' And ¿\|+[# In It And Shortstorm Was Crushing Her Audials Trying To Block It Out. The Screams Ceased A While Later And ¿\|+[# Walked Out With Energon On His Hands. ¿\|+[# Dragged Shortstorm To A Holding Cell And Threw Her In.


	5. "Do You Realize...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Gets Sent Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If These Seem Rushed, I Keep Putting Them Off Until A Few Minutes Before Bed So.....

({_[|}\¢ Walked Over To Shortstorm's Cell And Walked Her Over To A Teleportation Pad. "Wait!" Shortstorm Said. ({_[|}\¢ Raised An Eyebrow. "Will My Dad Be Okay?" Shortstorm Asked. ({_[|}\¢ Shrugged And Typed A Location Into The Teleport Computer And Walked Over To Shortstorm As It Fired Up. Shortstorm Reached A Hand Out To Touch The Blue Light But Her Hand Was Quickly Grabbed And Moved Away From It. "?" Shortstorm Asked. "If Ya Wanna Keep All Your Limbs, I'd Recommend Not Doin' That." ({_[|}\¢ Chuckled. "Oh." Shortstorm Said. ({_[|}\¢ Knocked On The Door. The Door Opened. "Lookin' For Someone?" ({_[|}\¢ Joked. "Thank You, ({_[|}\¢. You Are In  _ **BIG**_ Trouble, Young Lady!" Miststorm Snapped. Shortstorm Made A Barely Audible Whimper Noise. "S-Sorry, I Was Just Curious..." Shortstorm Whimpered. "Haven't Ya Heard The Phrase; 'Curiousity Killed The Cat'?" Miststorm Asked. " _Haven't Ya Heard The Phrase 'Curiousity Killed The Cat'? My Aft!_ " Shortstorm Muttered. ({_[|}\¢ Tried To Stifle A Chuckle. "Thank You Again, ({_[|}\¢. She Wasn't Too Much Trouble, I Hope?" Miststorm Asked. "Psht, Are Ya Kiddin'? This Kid Didn't Do Anything But Pace And Think!" ({_[|}\¢ Chuckled. "Tch. As Always. Always Thinking, Never Doing Important Stuff." Miststorm Scoffed. "Hey Now, Thinking Is Important For Her To Do Important Stuff." ({_[|}\¢ Said. "Her Audials Look Crushed, That Wasn't Any Of You, Was It?" Miststorm Asked. "Oh.. That." ({_[|}\¢ Said. "What Happened?" Miststorm Asked. "Shortstorm Go To Your Room, Please." Miststorm Said. Shortstorm Ran To The Top Of The Stairs And Listened In. " _What Happened That Crushed Her Audials?"_ Miststorm Asked.  _"Well, As Ya Know, ¿_ \ _\\+(# Doesn't Take Well To Secrets, And He DIdn't Know 'Bout Shortstorm So...."_  ({_[|}\¢ Said. " _What Did He Do?"_ Miststorm Asked.  _"He...... He Gouged @~'s Optics Out."_  ({_[|}\¢ Said Sadly. " _Oh. He Kept One Optic Though, Right?"_ Miststorm Asked.  _"Fraid Not. ¿\ _\\+(# Wasn't In A Good Mood So He Took Both Out."  ({_[|}\¢ Said. "O-Oh. Well, I Knew He'd Lose His Sight Someday, But Like This..? This Isn't What I Was Expecting."__   Miststorm Said. Shortstorm Put One Hand To Her Mouth And Ran Into Her Room. Shortstorm Hid In Her Closet And Hugged Sparky Close. "?" Sparky Asked. "It's My Fault, Sparky. I'm Responsible For Dad's Eyes Getting Gouged Out!" Shortstorm Whimpered. Miststorm Leaned Into Shortstorm's Room. "If Only I Wasn't So Selfish As To Sneak Into His Work Bag And Go With Him To Work JUST To Spend Time With Him!" Shortstorm Whimpered.


	6. Interlude To Chapter 6. "Memoria."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Has A Bit Of Trouble Remembering Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Idea Popped Into My Head While I Was Showering So.... Yah! Here Y'all Go!

_"Try To Remember."_ A Voice Said.  _"I.... I'm Trying..... I'm Trying, And I C-Can't!"_ Shortstorm Whimpered. "Don't Worry About That, Try And Remember What's Easiest For  **You** To Remember." Rung Said. "Let's See... Can You Remember The Names?" Rung Asked. "..... No. All I Get Is Static. Static And Whirs And Clicks." Shortstorm Sighed. "Don't Stress About It Sweetspark, Most Bots Need More Than One Or Two Sessions To Remember Names, Heck, I Daresay You've Remembered More Than Most Bots Have In One Session!" Rung Said Happily. "Yeah, I Guess So." Shortstorm Said. ".....You've Seemed Downer Than Usual, is Everything Alright?" Rung Asked. "Huh? Oh, Y-Yeah, Everything's All Hunky Dory!" Shortstorm Chuckled. "Now- Where Were We?" Shortstorm Asked.


	7. "Nightmare Of A Day!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Messes Up In Public And It All Goes South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Idea Is Based Off Of One My Worst Fears, Which Is Messing Up Something And Getting Anxious About Everything And All The Great Stuff That Comes With That.

(Crystal Alley Middle School, Aquarius.) Shortstorm Walked To The Lockers And Opened Hers And Grabbed Her Stuff Out Of The Small Locker.  _"Heard She Snuck Into Her Dad's Bag Just To Go To Work With Him!"_ A Bot Murmered. " ** _I_** _Heard That She Gets All Shaky And Sweaty And Panicky When She Does Something Wrong! Weirdo Much?"_ Another Scoffed " _I Heard Her Dad's Boss Got SO MAD At Him, That He Tore Her Dad's Optics Out!"_ Another Whispered.  _"Well, At Least He Fits In With His Daughter Now, Now **HE'S** A Freak Too!"_ Metalica Chuckled. A Loud Sound Of A Bot Being Rammed Against A Locker Was Heard. "HE'S NOT A FREAK!!!!" Shortstorm Snapped. "Yeah He Is." Metalica Said. Shortstorm Threw A Punch At Metalica's Faceplates And Caused Some Damage. "Ouch!" Metalica Said. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY DAD!!" Shortstorm Said Continuing To Throw Punches At Metalica's Faceplates. "SHORTSTORM!!" A Voice Shouted. Shortstorm Ceased Attacking Metalica And Ran Over. "Yes, Miss Springler?" Shortstorm Asked. "My Office.  **Now.** " Springler Barked. "Yes, Miss Springler." Shortstorm Said Sadly. "That's The Fifth Fight This Week You've Had With Metalica, Shortstorm." Springler Said. "Y-Yes, Miss Springler." Shortstorm Said Bashfully. "Since You Know Why Do You Continue?" Springler Asked. "Metalica Said I Was A Freak, And My Dad Was Too." Shortstorm Said, Her Optics Flashing A Crimson Color. "Metalica's Family Is The Biggest Financial Provider For This School, And You Mean To Tell Me He's Been Insulting You And Your Father?" Springler Asked. Shortstorm Nodded. "I Wish I Could Say I Believe You, But I Just... I Can't Believe You. I'm Sorry." Springler Said. "I'm Not A Liar..!" Shortstorm Muttered, Her Optics Turning Crimson. "*Sigh* I Know That, Sweetspark, But I Just Find That Hard To Believe." Springler Said. "I've Called Your Parents In. They'll Be Here Shortly." Springler Said. " **WHAT?!?"** Shortstorm Gasped. "I Need To, Sweetspark. After Five Fights That's When The Parents Need To Know About It." Springler Said. A Knock Came On The Door. "It's Open." Springler Called. "I Heard Shortstorm Got In Trouble, Is Everything Okay?" @~' Asked Kindly. "Just A Few Dents And Scrapes." Springler Smiled. "*Phew!* I Was Worried That She Got Run Over Or-Or-Or Kidnapped, Or-Or-Or Worse!" @~' Sighed. "Who Was It With?" Miststorm Asked. "She Claims It Was Metalica. Buut I Highly Doubt It." Springler Said. "We'll Take Her To The Doctor." Miststorm Said. "Got It." Springler Said. "What'll Be Her Punishment?" @~' Asked Respectfully. "3 Weeks Without School." Springler Said. " **3\. Weeks.** " Miststorm Said Slowly. "Yes, Why, Is That A Problem?" Springler Asked. Miststorm Opened Her Mouth But @~' Raised His Finger To Silence Miststorm. "That'll Be Fine." @~' Said. Miststorm Stared At @~' In Disbelief. "Was That All?" @~' Asked. "Yes, That Was All." Springler Said. "Have A Good Day, Shortstorm." Springler Said. " _I Messed Up. As With Everything I Messed Up!_ " Shortstorm Thought. "Shortstorm?" Springler Asked. "Huh? Oh, Yeah, Have A Good Day!" Shortstorm Said Grabbing @~'$ Servo And Walking Out. "I've Got A Meeting To Attend. @~', Would You Mind Walking Her Home?" Miststorm Asked. "Of Course, My Little Lilly." @~' Smiled. Miststorm Said Farewell And Walked Off. "Your Mother's So Gentle." @~' Smiled. "(Not To Me She's Not..!)" Shortstorm Muttered. "Wh-What..?" @~' Asked. "D-D-D-D-Did I Just Say That Out Loud?!" Shortstorm Whimpered. "What's She Been Doing While I'm At Work?" @~' Asked. "Nothing! Forget I Said Anything!" Shortstorm Whimpered. "Shortstorm, If Miststorm Is Hurting You, I Need To Know!" @~' Said Getting Down To Shortstorm's Height. "Fine." Shortstorm Conceded. "...Well?" @~' Said. "It All Started When You First Got Your New Job." Shortstorm Said. (A Few Hours Later.) "And Then We Get To Today." Shortstorm Said. "Wanna Make Dinner?" @~' Asked. "Sounds Good." Shortstorm Nodded. "What Sounds Good?" @~' Asked. "Pasta Sound Good?" Shortstorm Asked. "Mmm! Pasta Sounds Delightful!" @~' Smiled. Shortstorm And @~' Walked Home Through The Dusty And Trashed Streets Of Crystal Alley Until They Arrived Home.


	8. "Time For Some Respite!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortstorm Has A Break From Miststorm With Her Dad At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Idea Popped Into My Head And I Thought "This Sounds Sweet! Imma Do It!" So Here It Is!

"How's The Water Coming?" @~' Asked. "It Looks Like A Sea During A Storm." Shortstorm Replied. "Okay, Time To Add In The Pasta!" @~' Smiled. Shortstorm Poured In The Pasta And Accidentally Splashed Some Hot Water On Her Hand. "Yowch!" Shortstorm Squeaked. "You Okay?" @~' Asked. "Yeah, Just Splashed A Little Bit Of Hot Water 'Sall." Shortstorm Smiled. "Oh, Dear! Need To Me To Go Get The Burn Kit?" @~' Asked Nervously. "I'm Fine, Dad. It Was Only A Drop." Shortstorm Smiled. "Alright, But If Ya Need Me To Get It, Just Lemme Know, Okay?" @~' Asked. "Okay, Dad. Thanks." Shortstorm Smiled. A Timer Went Off And Shortstorm Picked The Pot Of Pasta Up And Walked It Over To The Colander And Poured The Pot Out Into It. (A Few Minutes Later.) "Heh. This Has Been The Best Night I've Had Since.....What Feels Like Forever!" Shortstorm Smiled. "Yeah, Dinner Hasn't Been The Same Since I Got The New Job. I Mean, <[¿<|}\¢'$ Cooking Is Good 'N All, But It Isn't As Good As Yours!" @~' Smiled. "Aww...." Shortstorm Blushed. "Yeah, The Guys Are Tall, True, But They're Really Sweet When Ya Get To Know Them." @~' Smiled. "Yeah, <[¿<|}\¢ Is Nice, Helping With Metalica The Other Day." Shortstorm Said. "Shortstorm, Sweetspark, I Know This May Be Hard To Talk About, But......What Has Miststorm Been Doing To You?" @~' Asked Seriously. "......Well, Uh......." Shortstorm Trailed Off. "If She's Hurting You, I Need To Know, Shortstorm, Sweetspark." @~' Said. "She's......She....She's Been.....Hitting Me, Locking Me Under The Stairs With Barely Any Energon....." Shortstorm Frowned. "She Did _NOT!_ " @~' Gasped. Shortstorm Nodded. "I'm Talking With Her When She Gets Home." @~' Said. Shortstorm Opened Her Mouth To Talk, But Promptly Shut It And Nodded.


End file.
